Forget-me-not
by kurokoakashi
Summary: Our eyes met and suddenly I remembered everything from my past life. Even the part where I died for the man I loved. Ereri one shot/ Rated M for language.


The vast stretch of blue spread out before me was breath-taking. We had done it. We won. But at what cost?

_...What did we win?_

The shimmering blue of the ocean suddenly disappeared in to a thin veil of smoke and many faces of my fallen comrades flashed by. I held my fist to my heart in memory.  
Your sacrifice for humanity won't be forgotten.

_...Who are these people?_

Suddenly, a pale figure flashed in my mind. A middle aged woman whom I recognized as my mother was holding a bouquet of roses and smiling. Though I could only see her mouth moving and not hear the words that she spoke, I could still_ hear_ them. My heart ached as I reached for her, but she was no longer there. Her words echoed in my mind. **Eren. Eren. Live on, Eren.**

**Don't die on me now, shitty brat. Oi, Eren!...Eren...** Suddenly, sharp silver eyes flashed and then faded from my conscience just before I had time to process whom they belonged to. The voice however, tore at my heart painfully.

"It's you..." I whispered as the seemingly middle-aged man stared me down through the glass window of the flower shop I always walked by to go home. Something had told me to stop. Something had told me to look at the flowers through the window. Something...

As I started to admire the flowers placed so neatly on the stands , a figure behind the glass had caught my eye. My eyes did not meet his at first, but I knew he was staring at me rather intently. As uncomfortable as it made me feel, there was something inside me that held me to that spot. Something telling me to not go anywhere.

That's when I looked up and met eyes with the man who had stared at me for so long. The narrow silver eyes of his widened as we stared each other down and the bunch of forget-me-not's he was holding fell to the floor.

I remembered it all. It was like a switch. I remembered each detail as a frightening life of what seemed to belong to me flashed before my eyes. The blood, the death, the screams. Everything I wanted to protect was thrown at me as if it was punishment for not saving what I could have saved.  
I could feel my hands shaking violently as the man I had loved in my frantic past life was staring at me with a mix of horror and surprise. The man I had loved and the man I had died for.

My legs gave way and I collapsed to the street floor. Over and over again everything replayed. The titans, my mother's death, my friend's deaths. Humanity's triumph.

Humanity's triumph...? _But at what cost?_

I was the last titan. I was the last and those that were left were ready to kill me so everything could be peaceful again. _No more titans _they chanted as they tightly held their blades in their bruised and bloody hands.  
I held myself as I shook violently at the memory.  
The small man with the strength of a thousand soldiers had tried to protect me with every ounce of his power. He was finally restrained after a struggle that left 3 men dead.  
A steel blade stained with blood was held to my throat. Then it was over. I was falling. Falling into darkness.  
I had failed to live on and I had left the man I loved all alone in that bitter, merciless world.

The sound of footsteps brought me back to reality as I held my face in my hands. Someone was standing over me.  
I knew.  
I instantly knew who it was. Could I face them after leaving them all alone? Could they forgive me?

_Would _they forgive me?

"Eren... you fucking _brat_." The man choked. The voice that I had yearned to hear sent me over the edge. I was sobbing. Sobbing so hard that my tears puddled by my knees and I was gasping for air.  
I had cried plenty of times before, but now I was crying both of my life's worth of sadness.

I felt a large hand softly on my head and before I knew it, I was pulled into one of the most bone crushing hugs I've ever had.

"Captain Levi." I sobbed, clinging to the soft yet muscular body of his. "I'm so sorry." Was all I could manage before breaking into loud ugly sobs again.

It was him. It was really him. His smell, his touch, his voice. Being held by him so tightly felt like a dream and it was a dream I wouldn't mind living forever.

His grip tightened on me and I could hear him breathing in, as if he was trying to take me all in.

"Don't ever leave me again." Levi whispered quietly and I swore his voice cracked. A wetness spread on my chest which only made me cry harder. Captain Levi, who had never cried in front of me before, never cried for his fallen comrades, was crying in my arms.  
I wrapped my arms around his body and brought him as close as I could.

"I promise."  
~

_Show me that you're human, you won't break_  
_Like a thief in the light, you can't hide, you can't hide from your shadow_  
_It's the only thing you own_  
_And you don't need to pretend that perfection is your friend_  
_'Cause we're all broken._  
_We all end up alone  
~_

{AN: I'm so sorry it's short! Please tell me what you think and if I should start writing an Ereri fic! I'm set on a couple of ideas but I'm afraid my writing style isn't the best.  
I really like the flower forget-me-not's. There's a reason why I added them in so make sure you look up the meaning of them!  
Song lyrics at the end are from Human by Gabrielle Aplin.}


End file.
